


永远在一起

by jiaoqi



Series: 全员恶人系列 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	永远在一起

（1）

七点，被马修清脆的叩门声叫醒，急切地声音让人听起来哪怕是指责也温柔不已

“阿尔，快起床……”

“如果你再缺课，导师说了，他是无论如何也不会让你毕业的！”

又来了，又来了。

这该死的……

不得不从被窝爬起来洗漱，然后就是一系列机械又固定的场景，

七点十五，马修端起餐盘放在桌上，早餐是被切的整齐的两个三角三明治和用黄油煎好的培根，洁白早餐盘上里的培根带着油花儿冒着热气滋滋作响，配着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

七点十八，打开电视，新闻上衣着端庄的女播报员一板一眼的读着稿，她的嘴唇猩红的像浓稠的血一样，冰冷的女声听起来毫无波动:“昨日，”本市一对男男在学校公共场合做不雅行为时被另一男子所杀，由于摄像头被损坏而视频模糊，警方目前尚未确认凶手去向，只在黑暗中只录到了犯罪现场的音频。据音频内容可知杀人犯与被害者两人中的一人为情侣关系，由于当场捉奸之后，嫌疑人恼羞成怒……”

阿尔弗雷德心不在焉的听着，大口敷衍着吞咽早餐，心中默念“一，二，三……”

果然，七点二十，电视机嘭的一声响把马修吓了一跳，烟紫色的清澈瞳孔的像及了只受惊吓的小鹿，金黄柔软的呆毛都焉了下去。

阿尔弗雷德貌似无意的瞟了一眼马修，屏幕上大片大片的雪花昭示着故障。

七点二十五，向窗外望去，隔壁路德为胡闹的恋人费里围上围巾

七点二十八，邻居伊丽莎白把浇花的水撒到了丈夫基尔伯特的头上，隔壁传来了乒呤乓啷的 嬉闹声

阿尔再也忍受不住，一日一日的无限循环，这个世界是出bug了是吗？

他疯狂的揪住马修的领子把他往外拖：“都是傻了吗？马修你给我演戏？”

马修本来就受惊不已，想奋力挣脱着阿尔弗的束缚又奈何力气不如他。阿尔弗干脆揪着他的呆毛把他拎出来：“七点你叫我起床，七点十五做早餐，七点十八谋杀案，七点二十电视坏，二十五二十八邻居撒狗粮……你们每天干着一样的事，他妈的真的不是npc吗？”

可怜的马修胆子小又被揪的疼：“阿尔你在做什么啊？快停手……好疼……”眼泪在紫色的眸子里打转转

阿尔弗显然不肯善罢甘休：“那你好好想想你昨天做了什么？”

“我……我确实记不起来了”颤颤巍巍的声音让人生怜。

“你每天都在做一样的事，一模一样！”阿尔弗疯狂的咆哮着把马修摁在门框上，餐桌上的东西稀里哗啦掉了一地，“别想骗我！”

愤怒的阿尔显然不接受这个理由，但是他感觉确实从马修身上榨不到什么有价值信息。索性匆匆放开了马修，胡乱的捡起课本去上课了。

如果这操蛋的世界还有那么一点点破绽的话，那一定是那个金融学教授，那个该死的法国佬。

如果阿尔弗雷德再细心一点，他就可以发现，刚刚还瘫倒在餐桌上的马修如同牵丝的木偶人一样，居然是一节一节站起来的，他的脸也不复刚才那样自然，而是像鼔了气的气球，一股不自然的塑料质感。

刚刚还在瑟瑟发抖的马修眼神机械又涣散的走到电视机前。

**给电视机插上了插头。**

新闻上衣着端庄的女播报员一板一眼的读着稿，她的嘴唇猩红的像浓稠的血一样，冰冷的女声听起来毫无波动:“昨日，”本市一对男男在公共场合做不雅行为时被另一男子所杀，由于摄像头被损坏而视频模糊，警方目前尚未确认凶手去向，只在黑暗中只录到了犯罪现场的音频。据音频内容可知杀人犯与被害者两人中的一人为情侣关系，由于当场捉奸之后，嫌疑人恼羞成怒……”

**那张塑料脸毫无表情的盯着电视上女主持人一开一合的嘴巴：“那么，祝你好运** ”

（2）

阿尔弗雷德觉得那个该死的法国佬绝对不对劲是有理由的。

当轮回开始后，他发现有些东西冥冥之中天意注定，比如说，固定时间会发生固定的事，他简直都能背下来了。

**然后他发现，他无法改变。**

一个小女孩在十字路口等绿灯时掉了一根棒棒糖大哭了起来。一个司机路过的时候瞥了一眼，结果撞上了绿化带，人仰车翻，血肉模糊。

在阿尔弗刚刚开始崩溃的时候，他惊喜于这一小小的破绽。

于是，他眼疾手快的在掉到地上之前捡起了糖递给她，女孩儿喜笑颜开——

司机为了避一只突然窜出的猫，撞到了绿化带上，人仰车翻，血肉模糊……

第二次，第三次……他们会随着阿尔弗的变化而变化，但结局依旧如此

还有什么比这更绝望的呢？

还有比这更扯淡的呢。无论他坐在哪个位置，他前后左右都是那不变的四个人，阿尔弗问过原因，结果他们像被洗了脑一样回答“你是 **新来的** 吧，我比较想和你做朋友……”

真是见了鬼了

哪怕他坐到墙角去，就会有两个人一脸无辜的打破墙壁坐到墙里……

整整52天，他们每天都在做一模一样的事！老师教的也是一模一样的课

他没法呆在家里不来，就好像游戏里的人物，无论你走到哪里，都会触发固定的剧情。

他自杀过，自残过，最让他窒息的是自己溺死自己的时候，无数的水珠涌入肺中，他带着对死亡的恐惧和新生的喜悦闭上双眸，然而一睁眼就发现自己仍躺在床上，耳边是马修的叩门声

只有弗朗，当他又一次趴在他的课堂上睡着，醒来的时候他发现那个男人和其他教授不一样——他讲了新课！！！

阿尔弗欣喜若狂，可是一踏出门外弗朗就像鬼一样无影无踪。

阿尔弗激动的搓搓手，决定用十万伏特捉住这只弗朗球。离下课还有两分钟的时候他冲上讲台揽住了弗朗的肩膀：嘿老铁，喝一杯？

弗朗同意了，果然应证了阿尔弗的想法，尽管这个有紫鸢尾一样眸子的神秘男人吐露着酒气，说话却遮遮掩掩。

阿尔烦躁地想，这个男人明明知道些什么，却吊着他胃口。

“我说小阿尔，哥哥我知道怎么让你出去……”弗朗又抿了一口酒，他还是和以前一样急啊。忽略掉阿尔弗焦急的眼神，他压低了声音像碎玻璃一样一下一下敲打在阿尔弗骤然收缩的心脏上。眸子里华光流转，有无限诱惑。”我是恶魔你懂吗？恶魔是要和人做交易的……“

阿尔弗像中了魔怔一样，不由自主的点了头，像被心里的鬼催引。

“带个人来跟我证明你说的是对的，宝贝儿”

“带个人？”阿尔听到这三个字忽然心生一颤，模模糊糊的，似乎不是第一次听见这种话，

“放心，我不会害他，只要你证明你说的是对的就可以”

弗朗凭空消失了。

带个人

阿尔弗走出酒吧的时候只觉得方才是场梦，只有这三个字才是真实的

就好像在暗沼里抓了一根救命稻草，至于什么逻辑，为什么要带个人，他为什么消失，阿尔都不予追究

（3）

他决定去找亚瑟，

不为什么，亚瑟是他唯一的依靠了。

不论他轮回了多少次，只要他愿意去亚瑟的校医室，只要对上那双薄荷绿的双眼，就能抚平他心里所有的烦躁。

亚瑟似乎和别人一样是个npc从来记不起前一天的事，从来不记得自己见过阿尔，但他愿意用温润的眼神看着阿尔听他讲话。

阿尔忽然有些担心，要是真破了这个轮回，下辈子还会有亚瑟吗？

阿尔弗望着他，望了又望。不知为何，一生一世，全心全意，他最爱的就是他，可以肯定，就像自己必死一样肯定，哪怕亚瑟褪色，哪怕枯萎，怎样都可以。但阿尔只要远远的望他一眼，万般柔情，便涌上心头。

那是一种很神奇的感觉，心脏像被羽毛拂过，甜甜的痒痒的。

但是他现在，听到了喘息声，亚瑟的喘息声，很甜

阿尔弗的愣在了原地。

（4）

我好像在哪里见过你，我好像在哪里恨过你，

这是亚瑟对阿尔弗的第一感觉

在停下来的时候晃了晃神，是错觉吧

他又俯身吻上王耀的嫣红的唇

“赶紧操我，”王耀本就长得惊为天人，一举一动都带着异样的魅惑，一颦一笑都勾人心魄。

他没有拒绝，只是隐隐感觉自己做的不对。

王耀拉起他的手抚上自己的堪堪一握的纤腰……

房间里暗暗的光线使一切变得专一和隐晦，只有这强大、甜美、永无止境的重复，一阵阵的悸动。在房间里什么都没有，阳光和树木的感觉，远处海浪的感觉，站起来看银色的小帆和云的紫色影子的感觉，都没有了；说实在的有的只是疲倦和乏味，可另外一种炫耀却继续着

亚瑟那张温柔的脸和在别人身上剧烈活动的高潮脸重叠在一起，唯一的支柱崩塌，他可能根本就不爱他！阿尔弗终于疯了……

他抡起手术刀，慢慢的走向专心致志大汗淋漓的两人。

（5）

当温热的鲜血喷涌而出贱了自己一脸，惊觉自己杀了人的阿尔弗大口大口地喘着气。

他看见王耀的尸体，那张脸开始像充了气的气球一样鼓起，泛起塑料白的脸上还勾起一抹诡异的微笑。

弗朗西斯鬼魅般的出现在他身后。

阿尔弗抡起手术刀向他捅去，却发现刀子硬生生地穿了去

“我说小阿尔，你还是跟以前一样呢。”弗朗西斯有些可惜的瞟了床上死不瞑目的亚瑟，“ **他也一样** ”

”你把你的宝贝儿亚瑟杀了？谁给你当证人？“弗朗甜甜一笑

杀红了眼的阿尔弗咆哮着：“你到底要怎样？”

“是不是很想和他在一起？ **永远** 在一起？但又痛恨他和别人苟合？”恶魔弗朗西斯咬紧了牙，加重了永远二字。

狂躁的阿尔弗阴晴不定的盯着弗朗，弗朗为示诚意，打了个响指，摄像头传来滋滋的电流声，然后砰的一声炸出了电线。

“来和哥哥签约吧宝贝儿……”

"他会痛苦到死心塌地的把你当成唯一的依靠……”

“而那时的你，只要心安理得地接受他全部的炙热的疯狂爱意就好……”

“他只爱你一个，直到永远永远……”

（6）

七点，被罗莎清脆的叩门声叫醒，急切地声音让人听起来哪怕是指责也温柔不已

“亚瑟，再不去上班，学校就要开除你了哦”

又来了，又来了……

这该死的。

弗朗西斯看着亚瑟起床洗漱，没由来的笑了笑，

**你们要永远在一起哦**


End file.
